


027. I Trust You

by JjdoggieS



Series: Prompts, Headcannons, & Requests [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Post-Spiderman: Far From Home, Prompt Fill, Trust Issues, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: I Don’t Trust Myself But I Do Trust You So That’s Good EnoughSpideychelle





	027. I Trust You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this being so short but I'm just getting back into writing after taking a break for the past several months.

After everything that happened with Beck, or Mysterio, whatever you wanted to call him, to say that Peter started having ‘trust issues’ would be an understatement. For the first few months after returning from Europe, and having his identity exposed, Peter Benjamin Parker had just about no ability to trust anything. Anything he saw. Anything he heard. And worst of all everyone around him.

It was seemingly worse with the people he had longer and more meaningful relationships. May. Ned. Happy. Then it manifested into more of his newer relationships. MJ.

Until he couldn’t trust anyone. For just over six months.

Slowly Peter was able to start trusting the people around him again. May. Ned. MJ. Happy. Pepper. Morgan. But just the people around him. Which was causing being Spider-Man a bit difficult. It wasn’t just the trust issues that was making one of the best aspects of his life suffer. 

It was anxiety.

What if he couldn’t save everyone? What if he saved the wrong people? What if he only made things worse? What if people were expecting him to be the next Iron Man? What if he wasn’t good enough?

“Peter? Are you okay?” MJ’s voice crackling through his thoughts.

Peter didn’t even bother trying to hide the smile that spread across his face. He was wearing a mask anyway. No could see it anyway. “Yeah, I’m good MJ. Just got a little lost in thought for a minute there.”

MJ’s laugh would have made him smile if he wasn’t already. “More like five minutes but I’ll take your word for it.” Maybe Peter couldn’t trust everyone, but he could trust the ones that mattered. And that’s enough.


End file.
